A Chance They Thought Would Never Come
by RoseInuYasha
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango knew each other since they were babies up until the start of World War II when the guys are forced to train so they can join the war. The war has almost lasted 8 years when Inuyasha and Miroku, now the best infiltrators


A/N: Ok I've had this written for some time now but I still don't know where to go with it so it will most likely get updated less then my other stories. The charaters are all OOC and this is an AU. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango knew each other since they were babies up until the start of World War II when the guys are forced to train so they can join the war. The war has almost lasted 8 years when Inuyasha and Miroku, now the best infiltrators on the force, get into the enemy base and finally kill their leader, ending the war. Arriving home at last they look forward to finding their childhood friends that, before they left, they had promised to marry if they came back alive. When they do find them they also find out that the girls parents are forcing them to marry another. How will the guys be able to change they parents minds? Can they do it? Tests? What Tests?  
  
Disclaimer I will only say this for the first chapter and I'm making it count for the whole story. I don't own Inuyasha and co. but I do own any added character and songs unless I put something up saying otherwise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Feh" - speaking  
  
'Feh' - thinking  
  
[Feh] - comment from me  
  
*Feh* - an action while a character is speaking  
  
~Feh~ - song  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prologue: Childhood Friends And A Promise  
  
"Hay! Inuyasha, wait up. I'm only human, remember?" whined a little girl with long raven black hair and big round, innocently mischief filled chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"So. It doesn't matter. I'm only a half demon," replied a handsome little boy with long white/silver hair, dog-ears on top of his head, and golden eyes. He was the same age as the little girl, which was about 7 years old.  
  
"But Inu-chan. you can still run faster then any of us and you know it," she replied.  
  
"Ya Inuyasha. Kagome's right," said another boy with short black hair in a small ponytail at the base of his neck. He had beautiful violet eyes that all woman and girls liked to drown themselves in. He was also around 7 years old.  
  
"Duck," yelled another girl who had long back hair in a high ponytail and mud brown eyes. She like the others was only 7. She had just thrown a large boomerang at a tree but it went the wrong way and was heading towards her friends.  
  
"Kagome, Miroku," yelled the boy Inuyasha while he raced back and scooped them up out of the weapons path.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha. Sango, you should learn to use that thing when no one is around or else you'll kill someone," calmly stated the boy Miroku.  
  
"I'm sorry. Are you O.K.?" Sango asked them.  
  
"We're alright. Just be careful next time," Kagome said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(1 year later: The start of the war)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
These 4 friends have known each other since they were born. Now World War II is upon the world and all men have to help while the boys have to under go training to help in a few years.  
  
(A Beautiful Sunny Spring Morning In Inuyasha's Forest)  
  
There was a streak of red that was Inuyasha as he headed to the clearing with the God Tree in it to meet Kagome. He had some terrible news to tell her and wanted to do it alone, so he asked Miroku to tell Sango somewhere else.  
  
When he got to the clearing he immediately saw she. She was even more beautiful with the sun reflecting off of her silk like hair and the heat giving her a very pretty blush.  
  
"Hi Kagome," he said when he finally got to her side.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, don't scare me like that," she teased with a huge smile that she only reserved for him on her face.  
  
"Sorry. I asked you here because I have some bad news and I want to ask you something, ok," he said in a voice that was very serious.  
  
At his tone she knew it was something they both would hate dearly and her smile fell. "Ok what is it"  
  
"Me and Miroku are being forced to join the training for new solders and will be leaving in a few hours," he said with a sad look in his eyes and an apology in his voice.  
  
"No. No you can't leave me, you can't," Kagome broke down into tears and through herself onto him.  
  
Not knowing what to do he rapped his arms around her frail but strong body, stroking her head lovingly.  
  
"Kagome. I have to ask you something," he said when she had calmed down a little.  
  
"Ok what is it?"  
  
"Kag, If I come back alive, and from what I heard this war will last years, will you marry me?" Inuyasha said holding his breathe unconsciously, waiting for her answer.  
  
Kagome was shocked. She had realized a few scant month ago that she love Inuyasha and had hoped that he would want to marry her when she was older. This was like a dream come true.  
  
Thinking that she was disgusted by what he had asked he said, "You don't have to if...."  
  
He didn't have time to finish what he was going to say because the next thing he know she had leaned forward and kissed him, but it felt like a light brush as she was very timid and shy at such an unladyish (Is this a real word? Now it is) act. She was the heads daughter after all.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you when you come back, because I know you will come back if you have something to look forward to coming back to. And Inuyasha to tell the true I love you and have hoped you would want me as your wife one day" she said with a light pink blush.  
  
Inuyasha was so happy that he twirled her around electing giggles from her before stopping and kissing her.  
  
"Kagome, promise to me that you will wait for me," he asked.  
  
"Of course I promise. I have no reason not to," she answered.  
  
"Good. Oh ya. Miroku is asking Sango the same thing at this moment so you two can both plan the wedding together. I must go now, my love. I don't want to but the sooner I leave the sooner I get to see you again," he kissed her again before turning around and left. Not knowing if he would come back but hoping against hope that he and Miroku would at the least.  
  
When he was no more then a speck in the distance, Kagome fell on her knees praying with tears streaming down her lovely pale skinned face that they would come back to them and whispered, "I love you Inuyasha."  
  
(A/N What did you think. Sorry I forgot to mention at the top but the character are OOC and this is not the entire prologue. There is still the training that they do but I don't know how to put it and I want to start typing the first chapter to about ten other stories I'm doing so be patient please. I'll update when I can but no promises, o.k.) 


End file.
